


Заморочь мне голову песней

by donemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Emotional Non-Con, M/M, Mind Control, Unreliable Narrator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Тони его слушал.Локи за свою жизнь привык, что его слова пропускают мимо ушей, желания игнорируют, а просьбы отвергают, и теперь, встретив этого прекрасного человека, поклялся хранить его до самой смерти.Он любил Тони. Правда любил.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	Заморочь мне голову песней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fill My Head with Pieces of a Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004764) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



Локи плыл, изгибаясь всем телом, рассекая волны хвостом. Подводные течения пытались ему помешать, но не могли повлиять ни на его скорость, ни тем более на решимость.

Он должен исчезнуть. Он чудище, которым родители пугают своих детишек. Он не может остаться.

Да даже если бы мог, он не хотел. Потому что из-за лжи приёмных родителей Локи поневоле отнял чужую жизнь.

*

– Ух ты, что это у нас? Хвост? Хм, вряд ли этикет предусмотрел вежливые вопросы на этот случай, так что спрошу как есть. Ты русалка, то есть, русал?

– Я Локи.

– Ха, классное имя, Локи-Доки.

– А твоё?

– Тони.

– _Помоги мне_ , Тони.

– Что нужно делать?

*

Его нашёл Тони.

Хотя, по существу, Локи первым заметил человека, жившего в стеклянном доме рядом с границей, где море встречается с землёй, но ему больше нравилось думать, что это Тони его нашёл. Потому что он слишком долго позволял течению нести его, бесцельно плыл по бескрайним просторам океана и не находил места, которое можно было бы назвать своим. А Тони дал ему дом.

По большому счёту, это Тони нашёл его, потому что Локи был слишком потерян, чтобы найти даже себя, не говоря уже о ком-нибудь другом.

*

– …держать русала в цистерне? Чем я думал вообще? Идиотизм, а не идея, и…

– _Замолчи_!

– …

– Я… я прошу прощения. Мне не следовало выходить из себя. _Прости меня, пожалуйста_.

– …Конечно, я прощаю тебя, Локи-Доки.

– Тони, я счастлив здесь, с тобой. Это место не кажется мне клеткой, _не вини себя_.

*

Огромную прозрачную цистерну, оснащённую специальной аудиосистемой, чтобы можно было общаться через стенки, доставили в тот же день. Тони был неслыханно богат, и это сыграло свою роль. Пришлось построить специальную водную горку и приложить немало усилий, чтобы переместить Локи из океана в его новый дом; тогда они порядком намучались, но потом вспоминали только со смехом. Цистерна обосновалась в мастерской Тони, потому что именно там он проводил большую часть своего времени, а Локи предпочитал всё своё время проводить рядом с Тони.

Резкие жёлтые лампы заменили на другие, с более мягким синим, зелёным и фиолетовым светом – под цвет океана.

После их разговора Тони, наконец, перестал переживать, что цистерна для Локи слишком мала и что русал, привыкший к просторам открытых вод, чувствует себя в ней как в тюрьме.

Локи стены, наоборот, успокаивали. Пока он внутри, он больше не потеряется.

*

– «…поворачиваться нужно, и в ладоши хлопаем – вот так»!

– ...

– Давай, Локи-Доки! Танцуй со мной!

– Нет.

– Да почему? Потому что у тебя ног нет? Так делай только руками. Видишь? Давай, Локи-До…

– _Прекрати меня так называть_! Мне нет дела до твоих глупых прозвищ и песенок!

– Ладно, Локи. Как хочешь.

*

Нельзя сказать, что у них были идеальные отношения, но размолвки делали их только ценнее. Тони не мог держать язык за зубами, а Локи быстро раздражался, но не успевало наступить новое утро, как они снова мирились.

Тони прижимался лбом и ладонями к прохладному стеклу, нагревая поверхность и оставляя отпечатки пальцев, и шёпотом просил прощения. Локи с готовностью принимал его чувства и отвечал на них, отражая позу с другой стороны, и ещё долго отслеживал пальцами мутные пятна, когда Тони ложился спать.

Маленькие напоминания о том, что Локи больше никогда не будет один.

*

– Тони, что случилось?

– Ничего. Всё. Я не знаю.

– Хочешь рассказать?

– Вообще-то нет.

– Поверь моему опыту, если называть демонов по именам, они теряют силы и перестают тебя преследовать. _Иди сюда, сядь со мной и расскажи, что тебя беспокоит._

– …Ладно, Локи.

*

Тони нужно было, чтобы о нём кто-то заботился, хотя он сам в этом никогда бы не признался. У людей есть биологические потребности, которые нужно регулярно удовлетворять, иначе они погибнут, но Тони каким-то образом научился заглушать тревожные звоночки своего инстинкта самосохранения.

Локи напоминал Тони, что нужно поесть, подкрепить тело после неустанной работы над очередным изобретением.

Локи уговаривал Тони пойти спать, дать глазам отдых после полусуточного бдения в окружении сияющих экранов.

Локи убеждал Тони говорить с ним, избавляться от слов, толкущихся в голове, сдвигающих брови и отягчающих сердце.

Они чудесно подходили друг другу.

*

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я… Хм. Ну, я, м-м… Знаешь…

– Всё в порядке, Тони. Я знаю. _Ты тоже любишь меня_.

– Да, именно. Всё как ты сказал.

– Ты удивительно красноречив.

– Эй!

*

Локи обожал голос Тони, он оборачивался в него, как в бинты, залечивая на душе раны от прошлой жизни. Он мог часами слушать, как человек болтает о своих делах, расхаживая по мастерской и возясь с изобретениями. Тони был редким дарованием, создателем невероятно красивых и изумительно хитроумных вещей.

Иногда Локи предлагал свои идеи или просил разъяснения, и глаза Тони загорались изумлённой радостью, будто он поверить не мог, что кто-то проявил интерес. Тони был одинок, пока не нашёл Локи, и Локи бы более чем счастлив составить Тони компанию. Не то чтобы у него были варианты получше.

Тони привязал его к себе одним лишь взглядом выразительных карих глаз и лёгким изгибом губ.

*

– Локи, передают предупреждение о цунами. Не знаешь, что творится?

– Они идут за мной.

– Звучит зловеще. Кто?

– …скорее всего, мой бывший брат.

– Бывший? В каком смысле?

– _Не спрашивай, пожалуйста_. Я не хочу это обсуждать, что сделано, то сделано. Я избавился от них, а они от меня.

– …нам эвакуироваться?

– Нет, я разберусь. _Поверь мне_ , любовь моя, ни тебе, ни нашему дому ничего не грозит.

– Я верю.

*

Локи стоило бы догадаться, что его счастье не продлится долго. Всё хорошее в его жизни появлялось только затем, чтобы причинить больше горя, когда он в конце концов опять всё потеряет.

Русалы Асгарда хвалили его за серебряный язык, но их хвалы превратились в хулу, когда они узнали тайну его истинного происхождения. В глазах Фригги всегда светилась любовь, но когда Один приговорил его к вечному заключению, она отвернулась. Тор клялся, что будет вечно его защищать, но первым выступил с обвинением, когда невольная ошибка Локи привела к беде.

Локи не просился на поверхность, не знал, как его слова – его голос – повлияют на людей, и уж точно не хотел, чтобы женщина, с которой заболтался Тор, слепо повиновалась его шутке – пойти за ними домой.

Она утонула, потому что Локи считал себя русалом.

Но это было не так.

*

– Я должен признаться, любовь моя. _Пожалуйста, дай мне закончить, прежде чем что-то скажешь_.

– …

– Я… я не русал.

– …

– Я сирена.

*

Тор явился к ним как мог эффектно: приехал на гребне приливной волны, такой сильной, что она перехлестнула склон утёса, на котором стоял дом Тони, и лизнула стены первого этажа, где располагалась мастерская.

Локи зашипел, рассёк хвостом воду, выдавая волнение.

Тони успокаивающе приложил руку к стеклу, ловкие пальцы отбивали знакомый и странно утешающий ритм. Он не слушал, когда Тор громогласно обвинял Локи в порабощении его разума, потому что Локи предупреждал его, что Тор попытается их развести.

Но от того, как Тор махнул рукой в сторону Тони, в сердце Локи вспыхнула ярость. Как будто его любовь была не более чем доказательством его вины.

Тор поднял молот с таким видом, словно жалел, что Локи не поступил иначе; будто у Локи был выбор, и он выбрал неверно, будто он сам заставлял Тора положить всему конец.

Дождавшись кивка Локи, Тони запустил гарпунную пушку. Крюк беззвучно выскользнул из скрытой панели и со смертельной точностью пронзил Тора. Тут же включился механизм смотки каната, и гарпун вытянул Тора из живительной воды на иссушающий жар земли.

Тони вздрогнул от его страшного воя, но успокоился, когда Локи начал шептать ему ласковые слова.

Волны бились о скалы, отчаянно пытаясь вернуть своего золотого сына в океан, но возвращались ни с чем.

*

– Ты должен пойти со мной, брат…

– Я тебе не брат! Мы никогда не были братьями.

– Ты соображаешь, что ты делаешь? Ты захватил разум этого человека.

– Его зовут Тони, и он меня любит.

– Какая же это любовь, если у него нет выбора?

– _Скажи ему_ , скажи ему, что у тебя есть выбор и что ты выбрал меня.

– У меня есть выбор, и я выбрал Локи.

*

Их новый дом находился в северной части штата Нью-Йорк, на границе с другим океаном.

В центр здания от подвала до крыши встроили гигантский цилиндрический резервуар. По нему Локи мог легко перемещаться между этажами, и теперь они в любой момент могли видеться друг с другом.

Когда Тони кричал во сне, Локи приплывал и пел ему песню, пока он снова не засыпал.

**Author's Note:**

> Рекомендую сходить по ссылке на страницу оригинала, чтобы поставить лайк автору и посмотреть на тематический коллаж, который опубликован вместо второй главы фика.


End file.
